Summer A Candidates Character Animals
Summer A Candidates 'Ukai' *'Wild Boar' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_boar) :: Male, grown-out wild boars are said to be very strong, dangerous and aggressive animals. Whenever they're provoked or wounded and thus get furious, they will attack anyone and leave a trail of destruction in their wake. Fits Ukai to a T, doesn't it? :::: You Better Don't Mess With Me!! :::: Ukai attacking Ango :::: Shigeru Vs. Ukai: You Lose! :::: A long time ago, I too hoped for a future... 'Mayu' *'Catonephele numilia butterfly' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catonephele_numilia) :: This black butterfly has wonderful orange-yellow spots on its wings which almost do look like the light Mayu lit up in the deep darkness which were guiding Koruri to safety. The butterfly theme also would match Mayu's name, which means 'cocoon'. :: Butterflies in the early stage of their lives are in the form of caterpillars. When they are ready for it, they make cocoons and hide themselves in them during the time of their transformation. And someday, the cocoon opens and a beautiful butterfly comes out instead of the caterpillar. :: I too hope Mayu has been 'reborn' this way into a better life. :::: Checking Out A New Book About Geology 'Nobara' *'Mayfly (''Fleeting Star)' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayfly) :: Just like poor Nobara, the Fleeting Star has a way too short life period and little time to enjoy happiness. :::: ''I Too Wanted To Have Children Someday... :::: A Tiny Fleeting Star In An Impenetrable Darkness :::: My Life In Your Palms :::: A Way Too Short Life... 'Hyo' *'Poitou donkey' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poitou_donkey) :: Why I'm seeing Hyo as a donkey, you may ask? There's plenty of reason: other than what most people think of them, donkeys aren't stupid at all. They just only do things at their own pace. Other than horses, they obey humans only if they are convinced that what they're doing is reasonable, too. Hyo also always liked to do things at his own pace. :: Besides, donkeys aren't to be underestimated. They are extremely strong, patient and durable animals withstanding any and all sort of hard work and torture from their owners. Some of them even take part in donkey races, and if their children are threatened, adult animals can become surprisingly fierce. There was even a case in the USA when an aggressive donkey killed a mayor. Hyo too underwent a strict training in the Summer A camp, and if it hadn't been for the cave-in which caught him and Mayu, he might have become a serious rival for Ango and Ryou with his calm mind and his silent strength. :: By the way, donkeys also can be really friendly and cuddly, especially towards children. During my childhood, my neighbor had a donkey and allowed us to ride it some day. This part of their nature reminded me of how Hyo comforted Mayu with all he had although he was suffering from unimaginable pain and facing death during that time. :: And now, why a Poitou donkey? :: Well, yes... it's just that their funny hairstyle reminded me so much of Hyo's curly, long hair. ^,^ :: They're one of the largest donkey races, too. You can learn more about Poitou donkeys here. :::: Standing At Your Side With All My Strength :::: The Hardest Worker Ever :::: Style Icon :::: To New Heights Of Stylishness... :::: Little Hyo :::: You Wanna Order ME Around??? :::: Relaxing For Once In A While :::: The Ultimate Cuteness :::: Enjoying My Last Peaceful Days :::: Little Mayu and Hyo :::: Peace Before The Storm :::: The Ultimate Womanizer! :::: Cute First Flirt Attempts :::: Daddy Hyo? :::: Aww... :::: Nobody Can Beat The Curly Ones!! :::: Vice Leader Of The Saucer Eyes Club :::: Saucer Eyes Club - Friends Forever!!! 'Shigeru' *'Striped grass mouse' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Striped_grass_mouse) :: The way Shigeru outwitted Ukai and gave it his best to rescue Ango totally reminded me of Aesop's fable 'The Lion and the Mouse', where the small mouse rescued the lion trapped by the net by gnawing through the ropes. It shows us that everyone can become strong and make himself useful if he concentrates on doing what he is best at. Mice are also very swift and adaptable animals; they give it their all to survive whatever comes at them. And they're not all ugly and gray: the striped grass mouse, for example, is quite beautifully patterned! :::: Curiosity And Attentiveness Equal Survival Return to Character Animals Category:Team Summer A Category:Other Characters